Come on Down to My Boat, Baby
is the sixth episode of the fourteenth season and the 299th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Jackson decides he needs some time off and invites the guys to join him on a day out at sea, while Arizona, April, and Maggie treat a woman who is hiding a deadly secret. Full Summary Owen finds Amelia standing in his home office. She’s going back to work today and wanted to look over her old surgical notes from med school because they are comforting. She had to come over since they were still in his house. She’s a little nervous. Owen asks if they made the wrong decisions. She doesn’t think so, but they wish they did. Amelia says she’s been wondering when the tumor started to be symptomatic. She made last year a living hell for him, but her love and affection wasn’t the tumor because it’s still here. Since it wasn’t a regular divorce, she wants to be them friends, actual friends, who can talk about stuff, including dating. They are both done with shame and torment and guilt. They decide to blame everything bad on the tumor and keep the good stuff. Owen then sees a magazine and notices Meredith is on the cover of JSA. The sisters enter the hospital as they talk about Meredith being on the cover. Meredith asks them to put the magazine away and asks Amelia if she’s ready to operate. She is. She has a skull-base schwannoma. They walk up to the nurses station and Tom Koracick tells her that he’s officially handing her service back to her. He’s leaving today. He compliments Meredith on her cover. He knows she’s going to miss him and wishes her good luck. Both Richard and Bailey compliment Meredith on her cover as well, and remind her to attend the intern mixer tonight. Alex comes over with a copy of the magazine and asks her to autograph it. He’d also like for her to put Jo on her service and be really nice to her, because she is bummed that her name is not on the paper. Jackson also brings up the cover. Meredith says she hates the picture. Alex points out that Jackson could buy his own magazine to be on the cover. As he says he would be on a boat instead of here if he had Jackson’s money. Meredith tells Jo she’s on her service today. She puts her arm around Jo as they walk off. Jackson says he needs a sick day. Alex thinks Jackson is also bummed about his name not being on the paper, but Jackson reveals he just bought a boat. He shows Alex a picture. Alex decides he also feels sick. Meredith and Jo enter Judge Jeffrey King’s room. Meredith introduces Jo as her star resident. Jeffrey introduces them to Robert Souza, his star resident who has turned down multiple job offers to stay with him. Jo presents the case. Jeffrey had stage 4A colon cancer that was resected and treated with chemo. CT shows arterial enhancement in the right lobe of the liver, but he’s not eligible for transplant. Robert says Jeffrey saved 27 immigrant families last month, but UNOS still won’t make an exception. Jo then discovers they are doing an ALPPS procedure, which is a first for the West Coast. Amelia is talking to Harmony, her brain tumor patient. Her kids are running around the room so she urges them to calm down. Her husband is worried the tumor was caused by cellphones. Harmony also is worried because she’s heard stories about people becoming white supremacists after brain surgery. Amelia says that takes more than a brain tumor. Amelia assures the kids their mother will still be the same. Arizona is on Tinder as April joins her. She explains she accidentally broke up with Carina because she physically needed more room in her house now that Sofia is coming home. That also means she shouldn’t be dating as she should be getting ready. April is so ready to date anyone that doesn’t work at the hospital. Maggie comes over. She just created a Tinder account, but she’s afraid to actually swipe. April says it’s pretty straight-forward when Bailey comes over, wondering why they are standing around. April says it’s a slow day. Bailey then sees they are swiping. Since she doesn’t get to swipe, she takes Maggie phones and goes at it. When they paged, they all race down to the ER to finally get a case. Alex and Jackson run into Ben and Andrew on their way out. The residents just finished their shifts and Jackson invites them to come along. He tells Andrew to get snacks since they’re gonna grill. Owen walks by and Jackson stops him. Ben says he’s sorry about Amelia, but Owen says it was a mutual decision. Jackson also invites him to tag along. Then they walk up to Jackson's brand new Lexus, which fascinates them. Amelia runs up behind them and is just in time to stop Tom from driving off. He gets out of the car. She tells him about Harmony and asks him to do it with her. He thinks she's just afraid to do it alone, but she begs him to come help her. The paramedics bring in 18-year-old Danielle Gordon, who collapsed in the visiting center of King County. She's experienced abdominal pain. Bailey wants to take the case, but she's then called on by Mr. Nelligan, who April says is a hypochondriac. She, Maggie, and Arizona quickly go with Danielle, leaving Bailey to deal with him. He has a terrible headache. He goes to lay down on his regular bed while the doctors start examining Danielle. She swears she's not pregnant and claims she's better, but she can't help but grunt in pain. Maggie suggests she swallowed something to smuggle into the prison. Danielle says she didn't swallow it. Suddenly, there's a gun shot. Nelligan starts yelling he's been shot as he starts bleeding from his thigh. April and Bailey quickly apply pressure while Maggie discovers an abdominal gun shot wound on Danielle. April's arm is also bleeding. Arizona looks and says Danielle's wound is an exit wound. There's no entrance wound. Arizona asks Danielle if she put a gun in her vagina. She nods, shocking all the doctors. Now in a trauma room, Danielle tells the doctors it was her boyfriend's idea. She just wanted to help him. Richard comes in and the doctors show him the scan of Danielle's pelvis. The gun is empty now. Danielle thought the gun wasn't loaded, but she obviously forgot about the one in the chamber. Richard reminds April to get the graze wound on her arm patched up before she goes into the OR. Maggie is called by Bailey. She joins Bailey with Mr. Nelligan. He's still bleeding so it looks like his femoral artery was hit. Nelligan immediately asks about follow-up surgeries. Bailey tells him not to think about that. She verifies that there was actually a gun in Danielle's holster, which Maggie confirms. The men, minus Andrew, are on their way to Jackson's boat with fishing gear. They are impressed by his boat, but he couldn't get a captain on such short notice. They board the boat. As they walk around on the boat, they find out that none of them can drive it. They just decide to hang out and enjoy the sun. Ben asks Jackson about the name of the boat so he can text DeLuca where to come with the food. Jackson doesn't know the name, for which Alex mocks him. Jo is walking Meredith through the surgical plan using the virtual dissection table. Meredith compliments her and tells her to be proud of herself, because she is. She leaves the room and Richard comes in. Jo says Meredith is creeping her out by treating her like a baby deer. Richard lets her know she's in the running for Chief Resident. Jo thinks someone put him up to this. Jo says she's not a victim and she does not need special treatment. Richard says nobody told him to tell her. This is actual good news and leaves. Tom and Amelia are disagreeing over the approach. He has decided she will have to pay for the first-class ticket he has to throw away now. The men are drinking beer on the boat. Jackson gives them all a piece of rope. Whoever can tie the most surgeon's knots in one minute wins. The prize is knowing you're the best. He counts down and they all start working on it. Jeffrey and Robert find that the consent form contains some alarming outcomes. Meredith says they do not have to do the procedure. The best prognosis is 6 to 12 months. Robert bluntly asks Meredith if this is just another surgery she wants to publish. Meredith says she would not do this surgery if she didn't believe it were the best option. Jeffrey asks her if she would sign it. Like judges, surgeons make life-changing decision. Meredith says she can't do that legally. Jo blurts out she would sign it, because she wouldn't want to live whatever she has left of her life wondering what would have happened if only she had been a little braver. Meredith does not look amused. Meredith visits Jeffrey as he's being prepped. She apologizes for her resident's unethical behavior. He did sign the forms so she's covered legally. She understands, but she just wanted to follow up and make sure Jeffrey wants to have the surgery. Jeffrey says he decided to sign because Jo made him think of his late wife. She died 8 years ago. She was fine one minute and then she died of an aneurysm. There was no warning, but he would have given anything to ensure a fighting chance. His wife would have made him sign, and she also would have made him get his annual check-ups so he wouldn't even be in this situation. He's ready to fight the fight. Andrew arrives with a giant plastic bag as the guys are still tieing their knots. Since Jackson wanted to grill, Andrew brought several big fish. He figured seafood since they are on the water. Jackson decides to launch another contest: whoever filets their fish last has to buy more beer. Andrew can scrub in. Meredith and Jo are operating and Jo asks why Meredith didn't yell at her for what she did. Meredith says knowing that she was wrong is enough. Amelia paged Richard to his office because she needs a meeting. She recalls when you stop drinking, you don't know who you are anymore because it made you brave and fun, but you had to stop because it also ruined your life. Richard remembers that. Amelia says she fears her tumor made her the surgeon she was and she's not sure she can be one without it. Richard says getting sober was the best that ever happened to them. The drugs didn't define her, but only numbed and broke her. Like with sobriety, she has to take it one day and surgery at a time. In the OR, Bailey says Nelligan came to the ER every week for 15 years while there was never anything wrong with him. Maggie says he finally got what he wanted. Bailey says Nelligan makes everything so much harder than it needs to be. Maggie says she feels she also does that. She's young, smart, and pretty, so she should be dating, but instead, she's fighting her friends over a gun shot wound. Her phone then jingles. She has a match with David M. Maggie asks the nurse to tell David to meet up tonight. She's tired of overthinking things. She wants to take action. Bailey is concerned because your friends always need to know where and who you're dating. You also need an exit strategy. Maggie decides to meet David at 8 PM in the lobby. Bailey says that's bold. Arizona is trying to extract the gun from Danielle's vagina while April is working on the abdominal wound. She got lucky. April wonders if it's so hard to find a boyfriend who isn't in jail. Arizona realizes Sofia's growing up so fast. She's not ready for dating or puberty. Up in the gallery, Richard sits down next to Carina. He invites her to the mixer tonight. They bond over strange objects they have pulled out of body cavities. Arizona finally delivers the baby pistol and everyone applauds. Arizona looks up to the gallery. Carina talks in Italian and nicknames the case "gungina." Tom and Amelia are operating. Tom wants her to admit she wasn't ready to take the training wheels off. She needed some handholding, but he assures her she's ready since he cleared her. Something starts bleeding and she starts panicking. Tom says maybe she isn't ready after all. Tom suggests a different approach, but Amelia says time for suggestions is over. She fixed the bleed. She can't believe she ever considered him a mentor. He's rude and callous. She pulls out the tumor and says she no longer needs him. He told her she could do it. Meredith joins Jo in the scrub room and tells her she really shone in there. Jo asks her to stop treating her like that. She took her name off the paper because it would lead to her husband finding and killing her, but that choice does not make her a victim. Meredith doesn't think of her as a victim. She removed herself from a bad situation so she is a survivor. Also, she's being this nice because Alex asked her to. That's the kind of dumb stuff he does when he loves someone. However, she did put Jo on her service because she deserves to be there. Names on papers don't matter, all that matters is what you do in the OR. The men are done dissecting their fish and it turns out Andrew is good at it. He says his dad used to take him and his sister fishing. Alex says his dad used to leave them in the car while he went fishing. Jackson says he only recently got a sister and it's good. Owen says his sister used to taunt him by singing opera from the top of her lungs. Ben says his sister was his brother. Andrew says Carina sleeps with all his friends. Alex asks Jackson when he got a sister. Jackson explains that Maggie is his sister now. The men don't agree on that, it's like Amelia calling Maggie her sister. Alex considers Meredith his family but he does not call her sister. Jackson says he also wouldn't sleep with her. Alex asks who said anything about sleeping together. Jackson quickly deflects by getting to the grilling. In post-op, Arizona and April are with Danielle, who's doing fine except that she wants to call her boyfriend. Arizona tells her this could have ended really badly. No man or woman is worth that kind of risk. Danielle says at least she gets to go to jail now so she can be with him. Arizona says it doesn't work like that. Also, if she's brave enough to put a gun in her vagina, she's brave enough to say no to her boyfriend. As they leave the room, April tells Arizona she's going to be an amazing mother to a teenage girl. Arizona says they were never that stupid. April says she thought until at least the tenth grade that you could pregnant from a toilet seat, so she's not too sure about that. Jo and Meredith are with Jeffrey. They expect rapid growth from the remaining liver. He asks if he can be back in court by Wednesday, but she says not if he wants her to take out the cancerous part. Meredith asks Jo to monitor Jeffrey's drain output and leaves to go get Robert. Jeffrey thought he did well, so he wonders why Jo's making a face. Jo says she heard he works with domestic violence cases, and she could use some legal advice. After hearing about her situation, Jeffrey has bad news for Jo. The system is rigged against survivors of domestic violence. There are protection systems but they don't prevent the abusive spouse from confronting you physically when you file for divorce. He's trying to fix that, but that's the reality. Jo asks what most women in her position do. Jeffrey replies most people are willing to take the risk because it frees them. Robert comes in and Jo thanks Jeffrey before leaving. Maggie and Bailey are talking to Mr. Nelligan. They fixed his artery, but he needs to avoid straining physical activity for the next couple of weeks and come back for a check-up in a month. Nelligan says he came in with a headache and he's now leaving with a gun shot wound. He's never coming back here again. Bailey pretends she's sorry. He wants his files to be transferred to Seattle Pres. As he closes his eyes, Maggie and Bailey smile. Jackson invites the guys to come check out his new apartment. Alex asks what he hasn't bought. Jackson replies happiness. Andrew says he needs to find a new place now that Sofia is coming home. Owen invites him to come live with him for a while. Andrew thanks him. Ben blurts out he's not a white coat guy. He felt more alive than he's ever felt in the OR when he ran into that fire. He then reveals he applied to the Fire Training Academy and he got in. He's never been more sure of anything, except marrying Bailey. Whom they can't tell about the Academy. The guys laugh about the prospect of that conversation, but Jackson then toasts to Ben finding a third passion in life. They then all get paged for the intern mixer. As they decide to race each other there, they leave Andrew to clean up after them. As she's waiting in the lobby, Maggie is checking out David M.'s profile. The man then gets off the elevator and Maggie quickly ducks behind the counter. April is the only attending present at the intern mixer, besides Richard and Bailey. Bailey is sure the rest will come and asks why this is such a big deal. Richard says this is the first new class of interns since he got re-instated in his job. He reminds her she took that job away from him behind his back, so he'd like some support now in return. She tells him to go ahead and speech. Richard calls for everyone's attention and welcomes everyone to the hospital. The men then burst in during a quiet moment and they try to blend in. Alex comes in last and introduces himself to a couple of interns. April points out to Bailey they don't look sick at all. Richard finishes his speech and is met with applause. Amelia tells Harmony's husband and kids that their mother is okay. She then sees Tom leaving and quickly catches up to him. Tom says he had Knicks tickets and now he has to miss them. He only stayed because he hoped she'd screw up, which would tell him she still wasn't better than him. But she is, still. That really pisses him off. She says she's sorry about that. He knows she's not. Carina and Owen meet at the intern mixer. He didn't know she was a visiting doctor since he's been in and out the last couple of months. He asks what her specialty is and she replies orgasms. Bailey shows Richard exciting news about Meredith on her phone. He asks where Meredith is. Meredith is in the attendings' lounge when she receives a message. Jo and Meredith enter Jeffrey's room. He's in V-fib. Meredith starts using the paddles. She decides to open him up and performs CPR while waiting for the instruments. Unfortunately, they were unable to save him. She and Jo leave the room and see a distraught Robert. Meredith tells him Jeffrey's liver was not the problem. He threw a massive clot and there's nothing they could have done about it. She's very sorry. Robert walks off without seeing anything as Richard comes up to inform her she's needed downstairs. Meredith, Jo, and Richard arrive at the intern mixer where Meredith is met with applause. Meredith doesn't understand. Richard then proudly tells her she's been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. Unlike the magazine cover, Derek never got one of those. Meredith doesn't look happy at all. She says she needs a drink. Jo explains they just lost their ALPPS patients. Bailey then notices Maggie and asks about David M. Maggie says she couldn't do that as Jackson comes up. He wants to talk to Bailey. Jackson and Bailey enter the attendings' lounge. Jackson says his day on the boat was the best he's felt in years, because he was competing. He was in the game instead of just watching it. He wants to be in the game. He has a quarter of a billion dollars and he wants to donate half of it to Bailey, so she can start her own surgical research competition. He doesn't just want to reward innovation, he wants to drive and fund it. Since his name can be on it, it will be Bailey's contest. She doesn't need to let him win, but she just wants in on the game. Amelia and Tom are naked and panting in an on-call room. He asks about her marriage. She says she's divorced now. He understands that happened because of the tumor. She'd like to hear more about how she's a better surgeon than him. He says he only said that to get her in bed, but she doesn't think so. She thanks him for today. He says saving lives is what he does. She dislikes him so intensely. Andrew catches up with Arizona as she's on her way to go enjoy the open bar at the mixer. He tells her he found a place. She's glad to hear that and asks who he's going to stay with. He tells her Owen at the exact moment that they see Carina and Owen making out against a supply rack. Andrew can't believe it. At the mixer, Jo tells Alex that she loves that he's protective of her, but she does not want to spend her life wondering what it could have looked like if she had been a little braver. She tells Alex she's in the running for Chief Resident. She doesn't want to hide anymore. She wants to fight her own battles. She has decided to file for divorce from Paul. Richard puts the article about Meredith's nominations on the bulletin board as the new intern walk by. They can't believe they work here, with Meredith Grey. Then they come across Andrew as he gets off an elevator. Andrew and Sam, one of the interns, recognize each other. He asks what she's doing here. Sam replies she's working here now. Intern Taryn says they are both so pretty, so she wonders what's going to happen next. Andrew and Sam stare at each other as Meredith's voice over says bravery sometimes means facing your past. Bailey finds Meredith marking things in patient files with a glass of wine in her hand. Meredith tells her to pull up a chair. She has found six liver patients who don't qualify for transplantations. They are going to save those six lives with the ALPPS procedure. Bailey congratulates her as she takes a marker. They start going over the files together. Cast 14x06MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x06AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x06MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x06RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x06OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x06AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x06JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x06AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x06JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x06MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x06BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 14x06AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x06ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 14x06MrNelligan.png|Mr. Nelligan 14x06SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x06CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 14x06JeffreyKing.png|Jeffrey King 14x06DanielleGordon.png|Danielle Gordon 14x06RobertSouza.png|Robert Souza 14x06LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x06DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Khan 14x06VikramRoy.png|Vikram Roy (left) 14x06CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x06TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm (left) 14x06HarmonyVasquez.png|Harmony Vasquez 14x06ChrisVasquez.png|Chris Vasquez 14x06ScrubNurse.png|Scrub Nurse 14x06EMT.png|EMT 14x06AmethystVasquez.png|Amethyst Vasquez Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Robert Picardo as Mr. Nelligan *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *David Chisum as Judge Jeffrey King *Chelsea Alden as Danielle Gordon *Julian Silver as Robert Souza Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dahlia Qadri *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Brittany Perry-Russell as Harmony Vasquez *TW Leshner as Chris *Chris Muto as Scrub Nurse *Kila Packett as EMT *Akira Akbar as Amethyst Medical Notes Harmony Vasquez *'Diagnosis:' **Skull-base schwannoma *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection Harmony had a skull-base schwannoma. Amelia and Tom took her into surgery. There was a minor bleed, but Amelia quickly found it and stopped it. Jeffrey King *'Diagnosis:' **Stage 4A colon cancer **Liver metastasis *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **ALPPS procedure Jeffrey, 50, had a history of stage 4A colon cancer. He had surgery and chemo. He had arterial enhancement of the right lobe of his liver. He wasn't eligible for a liver transplant, so Meredith planned an ALPPS. After surgery, he was told it went well and they would operate in a week to remove the dead cancerous part of his liver. However, he later coded. Meredith opened him up in his room, but he had thrown a massive clot, so she was unable to save him. Danielle Gordon *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Danielle, 18, came into the ER after fainting at the jail. She refused to tell the doctors what was wrong and insisted that she felt better. However, while she was being examined, a gun, which she had placed inside her vagina, fired through her abdominal wall. They took her into surgery, where Arizona removed the gun and April repaired her abdominal injuries, which were fairly minor. After surgery, she was awake and stable. Mr. Nelligan *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Mr. Nelligan came into the ER complaining of a headache. While he lay on the bed, the gun in Danielle's vagina fired and hit him in the leg. His leg bled profusely, indicating a femoral bleed, so he was taken into surgery to repair it. After surgery, he was awake and was told to come back in a month for a follow-up. April Kepner *'Diagnosis:' **Graze wound *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Bandaging April was grazed by a bullet as it pierced through Danielle's abdominal wall. Richard told her to get it taken care of before she went into the OR. Music "Standout" - Kid Dean "Fall" - Donora "Looking Back" - Claire Guerreso "Surround Me" - Léon Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Every Mother's Son. *This episode scored 7.38 million viewers. *The time references of the next episode as well the intern mixer suggest that this episode takes place in early July 2017, meaning that this is the first episode where Andrew DeLuca is no longer an intern. This is confirmed by his personalized lab coat in the next episode. *The salmon used on the boat were actually fresh salmon flown in on dry ice the night before shooting. There were 44 salmon flown in for that one scene. *This episode contains footage shot in Seattle. *The jacuzzi on the boat was actually broken, so when they finally got to shooting the scene at dusk with Giacomo in it, it was freezing cold. *Ben references his sister Rosalind Warren, who was formerly known as Curtis until she came out to him as transgender in The Great Pretender. *Richard tells Meredith about her Harper Avery Award nomination, breaking the tradition of nominees receiving a personal call as shown in I'm Winning. However, given the fact that he and Catherine specifically created a way around the politics that screwed Cristina out of receiving the Award, it's possible that Catherine let him know about Meredith's nomination in an informal manner ahead of the official calls, allowing him to tell Meredith beforehand. *The picture of Meredith on the cover of JSA is from a season nine cast promotional photo. Gallery Episode Stills 14x06-1.jpg 14x06-2.jpg 14x06-3.jpg 14x06-4.jpg 14x06-5.jpg 14x06-6.jpg 14x06-7.jpg 14x06-8.jpg 14x06-9.jpg 14x06-10.jpg 14x06-11.jpg 14x06-12.jpg 14x06-13.jpg 14x06-14.jpg 14x06-15.jpg 14x06-16.jpg 14x06-17.jpg 14x06-18.jpg 14x06-19.jpg 14x06-20.jpg 14x06-21.jpg 14x06-22.jpg 14x06-23.jpg 14x06-24.jpg 14x06-25.jpg 14x06-26.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x06BTS1.jpg 14x06BTS2.jpg 14x06BTS3.jpg 14x06BTS4.jpg 14x06BTS5.jpg 14x06BTS6.jpg 14x06BTS7.jpg 14x06BTS8.jpg 14x06BTS9.jpg 14x06BTS10.jpg 14x06BTS11.jpg 14x06BTS12.jpg Quotes :Amelia: I know the tumor was growing for a decade, but it wasn't symptomatic that whole time. You know, I made your life hell this past year. But I'm saying... My love for you, the affection, that was not a symptom. And I know that because the affection is still here even without the tumor. So I want us to be friends. :Owen: Me too. ---- :Amelia: So, can we just decide that we're gonna blame everything that was bad on the brain tumor and just keep all the good stuff? And be friends? :Owen: Yeah, we can do that. ---- :Alex: Dude, don't worry about the paper. I mean, Jo's name wasn't on it, either. :Jackson: You know what? I think I need a sick day. :Alex: You're really that upset about it? :Jackson: Oh, yeah. Yeah. Also, I just bought a boat, so... :Alex: Oh, man. :Jackson: How are you feeling? :Alex: I'm feeling sick, too. ---- :Arizona: I hate being single. I hate it even more than sharing a bathroom. :April: What? :Arizona: I broke up with Carina. By accident. I just I needed some space. Like, physically, in my home, because Sofia's coming home. But apparently, she thinks that I broke up with her, so now here I am, swiping, instead of having sex with an Italian orgasm scientist. :April: That's a pretty bad accident. :Arizona: Well, I shouldn't even be dating because I should be getting ready for Sofia to come home. :April: I am so ready to be dating anyone who does not work at this hospital. :Maggie: Hey. Are you guys Tindering? I set up a profile, but I'm afraid to actually swipe. :April: It's pretty straightforward left for no, right for yes. :Maggie: Yes for what? "Yes, I'll sleep with you"? :Arizona: Well, it's not a binding contract. :Bailey: What are you all doing, standing around, leaning against things? This is a hospital. :April: It's a slow day. :Bailey: What are you doing? Oh! Too young. Way too young. Hello, Idris Elba. You're welcome. :Maggie: Did you just match me? You know that's a real, live, actual person! :Bailey: Hey, I don't get to swipe. Just let me have this moment. ---- :Richard: I've pulled a lot of strange things out of bodies in my career, but this? I've heard stories of guns in the body cavity, but I've never witnessed one until today. :Carina: I once pulled $10,000 in cash out of a woman who wanted to hide it from her ex-husband. :Richard: A porcelain doll. Said he fell on it. :Carina: They always fell on it. :Richard: Flashlight. :Carina: A jar of ashes. :Richard: Beer bottle. :Carina: A showerhead. :Richard: I pulled a pen out of a male stripper's penis. He said he wanted to sign autographs with it. ---- :Meredith: Good job in there, Wilson. You really shone. :Jo: Okay, okay, please, just, can you stop it? Can you stop treating me like I'm made of glass? I didn't put my name on the paper because if I do, then he will find me, and he will kill me. I made a choice, but that choice doesn't make me a victim. :Meredith: Listen, I don't think you're a victim. You were in a bad situation and you got yourself out. You're a survivor. And I was nice to you because Alex asked me to be. :Jo: What? :Meredith: That's the kind of dumb stuff he does when he loves someone. But I didn't put you on my service because of Alex. I put you on my service because you earned the right to be there. And it doesn't matter if your name gets put on papers or not, Wilson. The only thing that matters is what happens in there. All that smiling make me seem like a serial killer? :Jo: Yeah, or a preschool teacher with a drug habit. :Meredith: Overstep again, and I'll suspend you myself. :Jo: Thank you, Dr. Grey. ---- :Arizona: Young lady, do you have any idea how badly this could have gone? You shot yourself in the belly from inside your vagina, and that was the best-case scenario. You could have shot yourself in the spine. Or you could have shot someone else in the head. I mean, no one, no man or woman is worth that kind of risk. :Danielle: Well, at least I get to go to jail now. So I can be with him. :Arizona: No, you can't! That's not how it works! Okay. If you were brave enough to do something like this for your boyfriend, then you can be brave enough to say no to him. ---- :April: You are gonna be an amazing mom to a teenage girl. :Arizona: We were never that stupid, right? :April: I thought you could get pregnant from a toilet seat till at least the 10th grade, so... ---- :Jackson: I'm telling you guys, you got to come see this new apartment, man. It's sweet. :Alex: Wait. You just bought a new apartment? Come on, Avery. What the hell haven't you bought? :Jackson: Happiness, Karev. Happiness. ---- :April: I get shot, and they get a sick day? :Bailey: Don't. ---- :Tom: God. That was inevitable. Weren't you married when I got here? :Amelia: I was. Am not now. :Tom: Let me guess. Tumor. :Amelia: He's a good man, and we are good friends. And now you should tell me more about how I'm a much better surgeon than you. :Tom: You know I just said all that to get you in bed, right? :Amelia: No, you didn't. And thank you, by the way. :Tom: For what? Oh. Yeah. Well, that's what I do. I save lives. :Amelia: I dislike you so intensely. ---- :Andrew: Hey, you going to the mixer? :Arizona: There's an open bar, so yeah. ---- :Jo: I love that you want to protect me, but I don't want to wonder what my life could've been if I'd just been a little more... :Alex: More what? :Jo: I'm in the running for Chief Resident. :Alex: What? :Jo: And I don't want to hide anymore. I'm ready to fight my own battles. I'm gonna file for divorce from Paul. :Alex: Are you sure? :Jo: Yeah. :Alex: I love you. :Jo: You smell like fish guts. ---- :Sam: Oh, my God. Andrew. :Andrew: Sam? What are you doing here? :Sam: I work here. :Taryn: They're both so pretty. I wonder what's gonna happen next. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes